


Michaels

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dave doesn't know about Michael, Gen, Michael Afton and Mike Schmidt are Not the Same Person, Mike appears in every location like Dave and Jack do, basically this au is just self indulgent as hell, dont be scared of the archive warning, fnaf au, in short this is a merging of both FNaF and DSaF canons, its DSaF but the Afton kids are in it, its just michael and vague mention of dave and some kiddins, its the brain damage, plus Mike, thats the best I can explain it right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Mike Schmidt and Michael Afton were two very different people.(FNaF AU- this is NOT canon in the slightest.)
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Michaels

Mike Schmidt and Michael Afton were two very different people.

Schmidt was quick to emotions, brash, never afraid to speak his mind if he had to. He got used to the night shift quick and armed himself accordingly, making it farther than the other unlucky guards before him until he was traded to the dayshift. He got close with his coworkers, especially the night guards (against his better judgement), no matter how many locations, how many promotions, how many different shifts that changed every now and then as he followed after the countless others that transferred just as often as he did. He was damn good at his job, and good with people. Only problem was, he could barely tolerate children; not exactly the best thing when you work in a children’s pizzeria. That was easily fixed, though, by just hunkering in the security office and watching from afar.

Afton was an absolute wreck, to put it simply. He made it a point to stay as emotionally distant and uptight with his job as possible. As far as Schmidt and the others knew, he was just a mechanic who liked animatronics, and that was fine enough to him. Often though, after a few select voice lines from the bots or a child sounding a bit too much like his lost siblings, a coworker would find him hunched over in the Parts & Service room, trying desperately to not lose it. He held a strange aversion to the two dayshift guards other than Schmidt and whatever Phone Guy had been assigned to the location; whenever the orange and purple guards came around, he was always suddenly absent.

The two hadn’t met until 1990, when Afton had applied for a refurbished Freddy’s location in Arizona. The location was a test to see if a reopening would actually be successful, and though most of the visitors had been conspiracy theorists or fanatics, the place was popular for the first time in a long while. Afton had called himself “Mike Schmidt” in the interview (getting the last name from a man he’d met in Hurricane), where the real Schmidt just happened to be his interviewer. He’d said nothing about it, only gave an amused smile before adding at the end of the tour that they would probably just call him Michael instead, as well as commenting on how uncommon the last name Schmidt was.

It was a shame the location closed again only a week later after five kids and the purple dayshift guard went missing.

The next time they met was in 2012, and this time it wasn’t exactly a Freddy’s location. The creepy animatronics were there, but instead of fur, they were hard, shiny plastic. Bonnie and Chica were nowhere to be found (save for two hand puppets of the former), replaced with a ballerina and a clown humanoid, and both Freddy and Foxy were redesigned in pinks and whites. Afton was there to find his sister, and Schmidt just happened to be the head guard that greeted him every time before he went to the elevator and descended to the dimmed control module below.

On Afton’s fifth night there, he found himself in a private room out of curiosity, then got startled as Schmidt charged in with a flurry of curses, tossing a spare flashlight and a taser at him and telling him to listen close to the doors and the vent on the wall. They didn’t talk much that night, but after the chime for 6 AM sounded, Afton let out a sob of relief and was pulled into a hug quickly. Neither of them talked about the child’s voice the amalgamation had started using halfway through the night, nor the fact that Afton had nearly broken down when he’d heard it. Schmidt told him that he’d likely get a pay cut for going into a restricted area, but told him that he’d make sure he kept the job.

The next week, Schmidt came into work in the morning to find the scooping room bloody, Afton and the amalgamation nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely iffy on posting this, cos honestly I'm scared that people will get mad at how non-canon this is. But here it is anyway?? Honestly I might take it down soon, I don't know yet
> 
> An important thing about the ending; I made it so that both the fake and real endings happened, basically Michael gets away, Ennard doesn't follow him, they get angry that their plan didn't work and as soon as he shows up for work the next week, they drag him to the scooping room and THEN the real ending happens.
> 
> Also, if you're curious about who Michael got Schmidt from, he got it from Mike's brother, this AU's version of Phone Dude.


End file.
